Wishful Thinking
by SocksWarmTheHeart
Summary: "I don't get it. I am no witch!" I poclaimed. "Oh but dear, you still have magic coursing through your blood since your curse.You just don't know how to use it properly."I looked at my hands. Magic?
1. Chapter 1

My throat tightened, My brown eyes burned with fresh, hot, prickly tears that stung. My mouth is wide open, ready to shout for her to stop. Stop this madness! She couldn't do this, I thought we went through this a long time ago. Why on earth would she bring this up again? I tried to pull my wrists free from the guards but the wouldn't budge. Their fingers caging my small hands, crushing them.

What about Markl? He needs Howl and I. Calcifer can't take care of a small boy, or an elderly woman or the dog. They need us, and here we are… being sabotaged. Or worse, Killed.

Howl screamed out as Madame Suliman flicked her wrist, doing some type of spell on him yet again. I fell to my knees, my arms dangling in an odd way in the air since the guards will not let go. Tears threatened to escape. I wanted to start and finish my life with Howl. And we may not see the next day. I wanted to marry him as planned, add more to the family.

All these burning desires made my tears spill over.

Then, it was as if the room was in slow motion. Wisps of my grey hair dangled in front of my face, as I watched my tear graceful plummet to the cool stone floor. It was oddly colored. Silver instead of watery. Like my hair. Silver like my emotions, or how I felt.

Dull and useless. Except it had a shimmer. I looked up at Howl just before the tear hit the floor. Then I heard it, which was odd since I shouldn't be able to hear a tear drop. But it was light but bitter sounding like a hit on a triangle.

Then all I could see was light.

Light everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is based on the movie! Thanks : )**

I could hear Markl playing with Heen in the yard that Howl and Calcifer put in. I could hear the giggles float our direction at the head of the flying, mechanical machine that is our home. I was leaning my waist against the railing, my head over my shoulders as I looked out and beyond. Oh, What wonderful sights I can see, my Yellow dress flowing with the cool breeze.

Howl. Oh, Howl, He looked ahead too, as if in a trance by the world. His pasty pink shirt framing and puffing as the wind blew. look away from ahead of us and look at Howl, He looks back down at me and we share a kiss. A sweet tender kiss that can send shivers down my spine. I break off the kiss, smiling softly as I look deep in his eyes. I remember how I scared I was when Howl was on the verge of death. The moment his feathers blew away, the way his mouth was set, His eyes were unmoving. Those were fresh in my memory, Crystal clear. Although, We shared a kiss when his heart was back in place. When that mysterious prince stood and spoke with the witch of the waste.

Howl cups my cheek in the palm of my hand. "Sophie, You seam to be so lost in thought that you completely missed every word I said." He chuckles. A timid blush creeps up onto my cheeks.

"Sorry, What was that?" I ask.

"I was saying we should get inside, Make something to eat. Hmm?" He takes my hand, my fingers loose in his palm. I nod and with a simple "Mmmmhmmm."

I close the door behind me and take a breath. It always smells like Howl in here. Musty but clean. I get an apron and walk to the back door. I open it up and see Markl and Heen rolling in the grass. This may call for a bath…

"Time to come in, get washed up and ready. Dinner in only an hour." I say shortly, as I put my apron on. I giggle softly as Markl whines that he can't stay away from outside but comes in anyways. I ruffle his hair as he walks by me. He tries to shove my hands away but he smiles anyway. I hold the door open for the Witch of the Waste as she hobbles in with Heen on her heels. I close the door softly and walk into the kitchen area where Howl is rummaging around for ingredients.

"Are you in the mood for anything special?" I ask him. He smoothly stands up and brings a few things over to me.

"Oh, How about Vegetables and rice?" He asks kindly. I smile and take the things from him, walking over to Calcifer to put a pot of water on him. After a few complaints he gives in. Mumbling about Bath water.

"How about you go see if Markl will clean up and then set the table?" I turn to ask Howl. He was looking out the window and then turns around with a dazzling smile. His black hair whirling around his face.

"Of course!" He says. He gives me a kiss and walks out. I smile dreamily. I will never get used to his touch. He is more than I could ask for. I hear Calcifer muffling about something so I pick up the pot that is now roiling with bubbles.

"What Calcifer?" I ask.

"_I said_, Are you guys going to be kissing _all the time? Because it's just getting disgusting." He says. I put the pot back on him with an eye roll and start pouring the rice into the pot. I grab a flat pan and put it on another side of Calcifer, putting vegetables' into it with spices and oils._

_Not to long later Howl and Markl come in. Markl talking about a new spell he recently learned. I give him plates to put on the table, he runs out._

"_Markl! Don't run with those plates!" I say, but he already reaches the table. I look up at Howl._

"_The Witch is in her bed, asleep. She says she ate not to long ago." He pauses and then reaches into his pocket. "This is for you. It's from a mailbox in one of our portals." He gives me a letter. Only addressed to me, no senders address. Sealed shut with a wax stamp. I put it in the pocket of the apron and kiss his cheek with a thanks._

_I bring the pot and pan to the table, making Howl carry the silverware. _

_I give everyone their servings as we dig into our food. There was silence, but comfortable silence because of us all happy and content._

_As soon as dinner was done I grabbed plates and brought them to the kitchen. Markl went off to get ready for bed and the place was silent. The only sound heard was a soft snore from the old woman who is currently asleep. Howl walks in and leans against the wall, watching me. I stop and remember the letter that was in my pocket. _

_I pull it out and touch the wax stamp, but as I touched it, it disappeared. I gave a small gasp. Witchery. _

_Howl stands straighter, to see what startled me. I shrug and open the letter. _

_I read contently and then look up at Howl. I don't know what to think…_

_What is it, Sophie?" Howl asks. _

"_It's from the prince…Turnip Head…He request my presence…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Howl looked concerned still.

"Howl. It's just TurnipHe- I mean the prince." I stutter. Not used to his human form still. Even though I saw with my own eyes that he transformed.

Howl shook his head. "I just don't have a good feeling about it." He mutters under his breath. I feel my eyebrows furrow in concern. What would be the problem with a friendly get together. The prince seems like a nice person. Since he helped stop the war.

"Ah, well. If he orders it. Calcifer! Start moving the castle east!" Howl calls to Calcifer. Strange. His mood lightened. I could hear Calcifer grumble as he feeds himself wood from the stock I left by him.

"Howl?" I ask suddenly. He turns to me. His eyes shining, and smiling wide. A glint in his smile. I shake my head with a giggle. "Never mind." That boy could be so Bi-Polar.

"Sophie….Sophieeeeee….SOPHIE!" I hear. I groan and turn to look at a clock from the bed. 2:37 AM. WHAT? This better be important. I may be well mannered, but I certainly like my sleep.

"Yes Howl?" I sit up quickly causing us to bump foreheads. He puts both hands on his head and flops on the end of my bed. I rub my forehead too. That was a wake up call.

"I have something to show you." He says through scrunched eyes from pain on his head. I crawl over to him and kiss head muttering a sorry and 'Don't ever wake me up again.' I pull on a robe and slippers and follow him down the steps, trying not to wake Markl. Howl goes to the door and goes to the Pink dial. The meadow. He takes my hand and leads me out. Suddenly I'm wide awake. Mostly from the energy practically rolling off of Howl. I look around. The stars are so bright. I see a stream of light and gasp. A shooting star. And another. And more….I look down, remembering to tie my robe and that I didn't before. But as I look down I feel a tightening around my waist. And see a perfect bow. I let it slide, wondering if it was just my imagination. I look back up at the sky but realized Howl stopped….just as I run into him. I hear him chuckle as I tear my gaze away from the sky. I can see he prepared for this. A comforter is on the ground, as well as another to keep warm next to a big rock, which had a candle for light on it. I sigh."Howl this is beautiful…" We sit on the comforter. Me in his arms. As we watch the meteor shower. The stars danced in the sky, giving me a dazzling show. Howl and I talk quietly with each other. Little things. Like Markl's schooling, The flowers, each other. Until Howl takes me by surprise.

"I love You Sophie." he says, as his nose nuzzles my hair. My eyes widen. We would always say it as a family love. But this….was sincere. I look up into his eyes. "I love you too." I say softly. He gives me a rough kiss, that gently melts into a soft one.

After that, we fell asleep outside. Comfortable and warm.

HOWLS POV

I woke to the soft sounds of birds singing lovely tunes. Most importantly, a soft Sophie snuggled into my side. Breathing deeply as her fingers would randomly flutter or tighten on a piece of my shirt. I smile, the grin getting wider each second I think of her. I told her that I loved her. I was nervous, and I said it out of the blue. I was scared she didn't feel 'That way'. Yet, She told me she loved me. I remember searching her eyes, to see the truth and seeing it boldly in her eyes. It was wonderful. I couldn't control my happiness, so I kissed her. I know we have kissed plenty of times but this was different. This was something new. And I want it to last forever, this feeling. This feeling of love.

After of course, we meet with the prince. Why now? I find it odd timing, Because I have noticed more things with Sophie. Small things, Mostly in her sleep. Once her fingers looked as if they were glowing. Not obviously, but a soft glow. I asked her what she dreamt about the next day. She said she was dreaming of her old Hat shop.

Of course she was curious to the question but eventually she let it slide. I notice a lot of these things. And I wonder what's going on. But I can't sense anything dangerous so I will let whatever is happening -Hopefully- take it's course and leave her alone. That is the safest way at least. You don't want to mess with certain spells, magic or witchery. For now, I will carefully watch her. Both eyes peeled.

But the Prince, it's been quite a while since we last saw him. A feeling stirred inside of me. An odd feeling I didn't like. My instincts tell me it's jealousy. I tell myself I'm acting like a fool. The prince can't possibly…want her.

I watch the clouds flutter by. The white reminding me of Sophie's hair. The blue reminding me of her dresses. The bright sun reminding me of her personality. Come to think of it, a lot reminds me of Sophie.

I look down at her again. Her eyelids looking soft, her hair glowing under the sunlight, her mouth slightly open, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

I love her.

And I know just what to do to make her mine. Forever. I will need to ask Calcifer how to do it. Since I don't know how.

But, I will ask her to marry me. Yes, that makes me happy. Very happy.

Sophie and Howl. It even sounds nice. Childish for me to think that way, but it makes my spirits soar. I have never felt this love. Not for any girl except her.

Yes, She and I will be together.

Forever.

**AN: Hi! I am so sorry. I didn't have available internet connection for almost a month :(  
But I do for about four weeks ...**

**but.**

**Im on vacation. So updates may get slow once again :)**

**Im sorry!**

**Enlighten me with reviews? Maybe it will motivate my butt to write more ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: To my guest reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing. I respond to reviews but since you don't have an account I can't.

Someone asked me If I have read the Howls moving castle book. I have not, but it is on my 'Must-do-before-I-die' list for sure. I hear it is divine!

Someone mentioned there was a lot of fluff in the last chapter, and they loved it. I do too! It is enjoyable to write and think their may be some fluffy guys out there ;D

An apology is needed. In the last chapter in Sophie's POV it went from her thinking to her being awoken. There was supposed to be atricts in-between but FF took them out for some reason. This website does this. It's strange.

I do not own ANY of these characters. Just my story plot.

Sophie POV

Water. Cool and waving. The sunlight coming in from who knows where making the glimmering patterns on my fingers. I was swimming in this crystal water. Looking for something that I couldn't find. It must be hidden. It must be somewhere. What? I don't know. I keep moving forward, to no avail I see nothing but shimmering water. I can breathe. How? I look at my feet, and they glow with the sun and water. I have an idea. I try to swim to the surface. Again, I get nowhere. Just endless water. I start to panic, wondering how to get out. I must get out. I need help! I struggle and squirm but with each struggle the water turns foggy. It turns grey. It's turning black. Help me! I'm trapped! I close my eyes. Hoping it would go away. I open them and see red. Red blood. Until my line of vision zooms into sky view and I see it is blood. But Howl's blood. Everywhere. How? No,

…

NO!

I try to move but I'm paralyzed.

Then, I open my eyes. And see blue sky. Clouds and birds chirping. The sun hitting the comforter wrapping me and howl in a warm embrace. Howl…Howl! I sit up quickly and turn, seeing him in mint condition. His eyes wide and afraid.

"Sophie? Are you ok?" He asks.

I sigh in relief. He is ok. He is fine.

"Oh! It was only a dream…" I smile softly and lay back into his embrace. I feel his arms snake around me.

"You sure you are alright? You started fidgeting a lot…" He kisses the top of my head. I could feel the pressure of his lips against my hair. I melt into his arms.

"I'm sure, Howl." I smile and look up into his eyes and give him a small kiss.

"Shouldn't we be getting inside?" I ask him. His eyebrows furrow.

"Why?" He asks with a small frown. I chuckle at him.

"Markl is either up and about or will be up and about. I would have to make him breakfast…." I trail off as a cloud moves away from in front sun and blinds my eyes. I turn my face into Howls chest.

He sighs, "If we must."We gather all the things up and head to the door. We walk slowly, our arms gently bumping into each other. Once we got in the door, I was about to turn around to close the door. As I was turning, I saw it close itself. Weird. It only does that with Howl.

Right as I set all our things in the closet I hear Markl's feet slowly descend the stairs as well as Heen's paws.

"Good morning Markl." I say as he rubs his sleepy eyes. He yawns but says nothing more. I look around to see where Howl went but I hear the bath water running. Oh that man….

As I argue with Calcifer about who does more around the house, Markl bangs around for his books. He runs upstairs and gets dressed and runs down the steps with pens and paper.

"Studying a lot today?" I ask him as he runs behind me for the hundredth time. I hear him call out but didn't make out what he said. Children. I adore them. So much energy and enthusiasm.

I gather breakfast food. Bacon and eggs. I pick up an egg and start cracking them. Last night was wonderful, sweet and romantic. The dream though was weird. It was scary but I wanted to know what was going on.

I look down as I crack the fourth egg but I drop it. What is wrong with my fingers? They are….glowing. A soft fleshy glow. I run to the sink and try to wash them but they don't fade. I panic and scrub them. As my heartbeat quickens, the glow fades.

I'm panting, and I don't know if this was real. Was it?

"Sophie?" I yip in surprise. It's Howl, he is standing in front of me with an eyebrow raised and slight worry.

"Oh, Sorry Howl." I say, drying my hands and running to the raw eggs and bacon to put on Calcifer.

Howls arms wrap around my waist."You ok? You looked like you saw a ghost." He says calmly into my ear.

"I'm fine…there was a…bug…on my hand." I say lamely. He kisses my shoulder before taking the handle of the pan.

"Go pamper yourself. I'm sure you want a shower after sleeping outside." He says. I nod in agreement and kiss him quickly before running up the stairs.

HOWL POV.

I slip my arms through my shirt and walk down the steps, Hearing water run. I peek my head around and see Sophie scrubbing her hands. But her fingers glowing. Ah, Maybe I should ask her about this. More happens going on. Her fingers faded and I walked down. She didn't even hear my feet.

"Sophie?" I ask quietly. She yips in surprise and I feel bad for startling her."Oh, Sorry How." She says as she dries her hands on her skirt and runs to breakfast. I smile softly, she is trying to cover it up.I walk over to her and snake my arms around her. "You ok? You look like you saw a ghost?" I say calmly into her hair. Hoping to calm her nerves."I'm fine…there was a…bug…on my hand." She says uncertainly. I kiss her shoulder before taking the pan handle from her. Telling her to go shower. As she runs off I murmur to Calcifer to make sure there's hot water.

He grumbles as I fry breakfast. A few moments later, after I take the pan off his mouth, I ask him: "Do you know much about…Marriage?" Calcifer is quiet, only crackles heard till he roars in a circle.

"You want to marry Sophie don't you?" He asks excitedly. I shush him as I hear Markl running around and the water running upstairs.

I nod: "Why wouldn't I? I just don't know how….how, to approach the topic. I…don't want to do it quickly, but I can't wait much longer…" I trail off. I need her in my life. I can't live without her. She saved my heart. She held it, Literally. She is the one that will ALWAYS hold my heart.

Calcifer ponders."You know her better than I, But if it was me, I'd make it simple." I nod in agreement.

"I also want to do it before we get to the prince." I say. The feeling of jealousy creeping its way into my throat.

"Howl. Don't let jealousy get the best of you. The prince might love Sophie. But Sophie loves YOU, Howl."I nod at Calcifer,

I know exactly when to do this.

AN: Reviews to get my lazy butt writing better chapters? And tell some ideas to do (Besides the proposal.) I want to add some cute moments with them and Markl in between while they travel to the prince : )

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Madame Suliman POV

The trees Swayed in the breeze, The sound of the leaves rustling was dull behind this glass wall. The sky is a baby blue, with white clouds dusted over it. I pondered when the sky looks great as this. Wondering if I should go outside. It would be to much work to get out of here in this wheel chair. I turn myself away from the window. All the hovercrafts remind me when Howl escaped.

I may have been sane enough to stop the idiotic war, but I will always have a spot of loathing for Howl. Yes, He has his heart back. He is not heartless, physically. He still ran away from me. He never finished his apprenticeship still, and yet and continues to use or abuse his magic. That flamboyant man does not know how to use it correctly. And now he is with Sophie. The girl under the spell. He is selfish. Selfish and cruel. I put my forehead against my knuckles. Why do I loath him, so? I could let him slip away and forget that he abandoned me and his lessons.

…

No. My head shoots up and I grab the sides of my chair. I'm alone, and have no one to replace me! Howl will pay….

One of the server boys walks in. I turn my head.

"The letter was retrieved Madame." He takes a quick bow.

I nod my head.

"Send a letter out to the Prince. I need him here, and hidden for when our guests arrive." I pause. The boy looks at me for continuation. "Make sure the Prince doesn't find out about the Letter or what it contained. And send someone to watch over the guests till they arrive. I'd like to know how they are. Clear?" He bows in response and leaves. His footsteps echoing slightly. I turn back to the window.

Yes. Howl Will Pay.

Howl POV.

"UGH!" I throw the ring against the wall again. I have been using my Magic to make a ring but none seems to be right. Every time I have a new idea it turns out horrible. I hear the ring land in the pile with the other rings, growing against the wall by the hour. Gold, silver, ruby's, diamond, emerald, and sapphires all sparkle in the pile. I glare at it. Why can't it work? I need this to be perfect. I rest my head against a pillow on my bed, and think. Sophie like blue, So maybe sapphires will work, Maybe a plain gold ring? I throw this one against the wall too. It can't be TO simple.

Ah ha! I got it!

I sit up straight and pour all my heart into this ring, The silver twisting and sprouting around the Aquamarine. Small sapphires' embedding certain areas. Perfect. I find a box and place in my robe. I quickly vanish the others. Sophie doesn't need to see all of them….

Speaking of Sophie I hear her and Markl coming in the door from shopping. Markl is complaining about potatoes and fish…again. Sophie is quiet. Most likely listening to Markl complain. I hear them put away things until Sophie tells Markl to Help the Witch of The Waste with something. Heen's feet are making soft sounds as he pounces around. Then I sense it. Magic. Again. Must be Sophie. I have this feeling in which Sophie as her odd going ons. I need to ask her about it. This must be confusing for her…Hell, It's confusing for me! Sophie…Magic? She's human. No Wizard training or born of magic blood…that I know of.

Sophie POV.

Not again! My fingers, glowing the fleshy glow once more. I get nervous and the glow fades. It seems to appear whenever I am content and not ready for it. I sigh, what am I to do? I don't want to scare Howl with this. I'll wait…it could just be my eyes… I look up at the window of the kitchen and give a slight screech. A black crow was flying next to it, It is large, but I swear it was looking inside. Oh my, I must be tired. It was only a bird Sophie….

I sit at the table and hear Calcifer say something about two more days till arrival. And mutter about stopping for a rest.

AN: Yes, It is very short. But I normally don't do a multiple character POV. I just wanted to add some more in before I lose internet connection again.

I was hoping I was clear with Suliman's POV. I'm kind of making her a little crazy with a side of loneliness and a dash of Ego. Don't forget the tall order of Possessive Memories.

Next chapter will be fluff. And Lots of it! As well as a long talk about what's up with Sophie.

Reviews are appreciated. If I don't reply to them all, I'm sorry. My phone is dumb. It doesn't like me replying a lot : (

Reviews put a smile on my face each time! They also motivate my butt into typing.

Also, a picture of the ring will be up at some point.

Love: C

(C is the first letter of my name ;) )

P.S If you're still reading and wish to read about something: My dad's Boyfriend is an awesome Piano player. My sister and I downloaded the Howls Moving Castle Theme song (Merry go round) for him and printed it. He played it all my sight! First try too, I was dancing around the room in my fan girl-ness. It was amazing. It also inspired me for some more story ideas for if I do a different Howls Moving Castle in the future. : )Ideas are still welcome at any time : ) I like to see what some people may expect.


	6. Chapter 6

-One Day Later.-

Sophie POV

I stretch my arms above my head and blink away the sun light streaming from the window. I yawn and sit up, tugging my sleeve back up my shoulder of my nightgown. I look at the door then at my clock. I squeal and run off the bed. How come nobody has woken me up? It's almost eleven and The Witch of The Waste will need help, Markl needs breakfast, Oh my! I grab my nightgown and tie it around my waist. As I run out the door I let my left foot slip in a slipper and as I hobble down the steps I slip on my right foot slipper. I run into the kitchen and halt.

Everybody's eating…pancakes. Perfect pancakes, with fruit…syrup…Whipped cream and bacon. Who…?

Markl is helping the Witch, and Howl is smiling. Rather sweetly. "Uhm, Good Morning?" I say. They respond with a good morning and Howl stands up, coming over to me and kisses my cheek."Good Morning, Love. Your breakfast is ready." He says as he leads me to the table. He pulls my chair out and I sit. Still confused but the breakfast looks divine.

"Howl, Did you…?" I ask as I look up at him. He sits in his chair and picks up his fork.

"Of course. With a little help of the family." He picks up a piece of pancake and puts it in his mouth. I watch his fork until he picks up another piece. I pick up my own and dig in. Putting the first bite in my mouth I sigh in contentment. "Oh, Thank You Howl. This is amazing." I say. He smiles triumphantly, like he was awaiting my approval."And why did you let me sleep in? I could have helped…" I mutter, although I DO feel well rested."Now, what kind of surprise would that be?" Howl says with a low chuckle. I feel a blush creep onto my upper cheeks. Markl mutters some stuff to The Witch about spells as she watches Calcifer closely. Heen is at my feet, his body warming my slippered feet. Markl eventually looks over as I am about to eat a spoonful of whipped cream. … What? I like sugar. "Howl Spent a lot of time on breakfast. It took three tries to get it right! But it sure tastes good." He says with a smile. I giggle at his enthusiasm and then I look over at Howl. He made a soft glare towards Markl."You could've spared the three times bit…" Markl just laughs and takes his plate and The Witches plate to the sink. Once I was finished Howl takes mine too. "Oh, I could do them." I mutter as I stand. Howl Comes over and places his hands on my shoulder.

"Uh- uh. You are going to take a nice long bath and enjoy yourself." He smiles before shooing me upstairs.

What's going on with this man?

I go upstairs to the bath room and see hot water starting to stream into the tub. A vase of flowers are sitting by the tub. The windows open so I can see the views as Calcifer travels us. Oils and soaps are lined up on the side of the tub. I smile. This is will be nice.

oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

After sitting in the warm water for a while I look in the mirror of the bath room as my towel hangs around my body. As I start wondering whether I should do something with my hair, My eyes catch a purple color in the mirror. I turn and see a dress hanging on the back of the door. Purple on the bottom with white on the top. As if it was a shirt. It was short sleeves, with stitching around the waist in patterns. It was gorgeous. I walked up to it and saw a note attached to the tag.

'Just something for you

-Howl'

I smile, he spoils me.

I take it off the hanger and slip it on. Perfect fit. I look in the mirror. The sleeves hang off my shoulders slightly, showing off my neck and shoulders. The stitching around the waist was swirled and flowered with small beads. The purple bottom was soft and weightless. It's absolutely wonderful. I figure if I have a pretty dress I might as well do something with my hair.

I pull a brush through, not knowing what to do with the short hair. It hasn't grown a lot. Maybe almost an inch since I gave up my long hair to Cal. I decide on just drying it. It will look okay.

Once finished I walk downstairs. Only seeing Markl downstairs.

"Where is everybody?" I ask him. He looks up from his coloring book.

"The Witch is out back with Heen and Howl went out." He says. He must've left through a portal.

I nod and sit next to Markl watching him color.

"You know, I helped pick that dress out. I knew it would look good on you." Markl says. I giggle and ruffle his hair.

"Well, Thank You. I love it." I give him a smile and hear Howl come in the door. I look over towards the door and smile. I see him look at me, the dress and then my eyes. He is smiling sweetly and come over.

"Sorry I had to go out for a bit." He says. The way he said it made it seem he didn't want me to know.

He sits next to Markl too. Having him in the middle. His arm stretches across the back so his hands grazes my shoulder. It sends electricity down my spine and back up. I use all my strength not to shiver violently. We both watch him color, every once in a while he'll snuggle in deeper. Half an hour passes by and he sets the paper down and lays on his side. His head on my lap and his feet on Howls. He would comment on something here and there but soon, he fell asleep.

I watch his eyes. Soft and peaceful. I look up at Howl and see him watching me. I feel startled slightly. And the pink rises to me cheeks again. I don't like blushing, I feel vulnerable.

He smiles and let's his hand graze across my cheek softly. He kisses my forehead softly. A feather like touch. I smile once again, do I ever frown any more? This man makes me happy. And constantly smiling and feeling loved.

"Sophie, I have a question." he says. He looks at me and smiles, in a way telling me it's not a bad question.

"What is it?" I ask him. My eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

"It's nothing bad, love. I was just wondering….if you've seen any odd things…with you?" He asks warily.

"Uhm, What kind of things?" I ask. Remembering my fingers, my robe tying the knot, the door….

He raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm…yeah. Some things." I look down at Markl and smooth his hair down. His hand grazes my cheek again.

"Sophie you can tell me anything." he says. I look up at him and drop my eyes quickly.

"Well, it will sound crazy… But I swear things around me have been doing things on there own. And my fingers, Look ….glow-y? I don't know." I keep my eyes down. I hear a soft 'Hhmmm' from him. I look up at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, Just thinking." he says. But he is still smiling.

"And you're thinking of….?"

"I'm thinking something magical is going on." He states quickly.

"Magical? Like…a spell or something?" I ask. I can't have ANOTHER spell. He simply shrugs. "I don't know. I have never heard of anything like this." He says. I look down. What if I have something terrible?

He lifts my chin. "Don't worry. Whatever it is we will get through it together." I smile and give him a soft kiss. "Promise?"

"Promise."

oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

-Later that evening.-

Howl, Markl and and I are trying to make dinner but no avail it's ending up as food everywhere but the pan. We end up eating whatever we made and make our way outside. Calcifer stops to take a break and we have the advantage of enjoying the beautiful sunset. Markl ends up bored and 'Disgusted by our gooey noises and talk' and ends up going back inside. We laugh and watch the sunset set across the lake. Orange and pink dancing across the water.

"Sophie, I love you." He says.

I look up at him.

"I love you too." I smile. He smiles back."I mean it, I love you more than anything." He stand up and pulls me up with him.

"Sophie, You changed my aspects on love. I see and feel that it exists. Even for a selfish man like me." He sees I'm about to object and starts talking before I can get a word out.

"I am. And I was. I am selfish because…I want to have you forever. And beyond forever." he reaches into his pocket and kneels on the ground. My eyes were watering just from him. And now I have to blink rapidly to even see past the blur. Is he really…?

"Sophie Hatter, I am a selfish man who wants to keep you for beyond forever. Will you let me keep you and be my wife?" He asks. His face is loving and his eyes has some nervousness in them. I wipe away my tears before tackling him and we both roll on the grass as I repeat my yes's into his shoulder. His arms are snaked around me and his face nuzzled into my hair. I look up at him and he wipe away my tears…of joy. I see his face and see his eyes watering.

I give him big kiss before letting him pull me up to put the ring on. It's beautiful. Just after he slides it on and gives me another kiss I hear Markl and The Witch hollering. I look back and Markl is jumping in the air with a wide grin. I hear The Witch saying her congratulations and Markl saying things about the wedding and cake. I look up in Howl's eyes.

"I love you, Forever and beyond."

AN: Awwww! :D

Forever and Beyond. I think that's a cute line ;)

I am currently writing this in a car. I have a six hour ride. Yeah, So that's why this chapter is longer ;)The couch idea originally came from sy archer. I hope I got your name right, hun. Lot's of support from that person!

I'm hoping to have the engagement ring up soon : )

Also, When this story is done I'm thinking of having a story of one shots of behind the scenes for this. Such as, What was going on in certain people heads and what Howl was doing xD

Much Love to all my reviewers, favoriters, followers, and all that Jazz!

They will be arriving to the castle soon! :o

Reviews are greatly loved and cherished and re-read and loved and loved and LOVED!

-C


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry for one of the biggest gaps of no updating I have ever done in my life!

My internet has been shut off! I am currently writing this out of sheer boredom and guilt. So once my internet comes up I hope to have a couple chapters written!

Enjoy,

Suliman's POV

I hold my wrist out for the big black crow to land on. Holding firm from his body weight. He brings me news. News that Howl and Sophie are now engaged. I laugh. Engaged? That won't last long. Howl's inner selfish demon will betray her shortly. I am also enlightened to know that they will be here shortly. In a matter of time.

I pet the crows head with my free hand, only using two fingers before sending it off again. I watch many birds whistle delightful tunes to each other. Some nesting and feeding their young. I watch as squirrels try to invade nest or simply scurry across my freshly trimmed lawn. I see a butterfly graze the plump rose garden off into my far sights. I look up into the sky. I see huge puffy clouds. Extraordinarily tall and enormous. Signaling future storms.

Calm before the storm is what they have always said. I chuckle to myself before being alerted that the Prince has arrived. I nod as I let myself be wheeled back inside to meet the soon to be frightened prince. For now, Let's have a little fun shall we?

The Princes POV

I Look into the carriages window to see my reflection. Hoping I looked presentable. My golden hair trimmed perfectly, my teeth white as snow, my eyes glistening with excitement. Perfect. I stand straighter and use my gloved hands to smooth out my baby blue suit before summoning my guards away. I won't be in need of them. I look straight ahead and take a deep breath before walking up the thousands of stairs.

I place my foot down on the first step. The second, then the third.

Before long I was halfway, and in need of a break. I lean against the banister and pull out the envelope that has been burning me from inside my chest pocket.

I re-read and re-read.

"Prince,

I wonderful news to bring to you, and wish to do so in person.

But Letter was the only way to do so in secret away from Howl.

Meet me at Suliman's castle. Where she can betroth us in secret and stow away.

I have already informed Suliman of this, so we can do this before Howl knows.

Oh how I miss you 'Turnip head'.

Your one true love,

Sophie"I smile. I knew one day she might know that she is the one for me. She will be my princess at last! This thought encourages me to race up the rest of the way.

I once again smooth myself out before being presented into the castle. I look around frantically, searching for the beautiful Sophie.

Only I was brought to Madame Suliman's room.

'I guess we are jumping right into the ceremony?' I thought to myself. Only no one except Suliman was there.

I walk towards her and bow my head.

"Where's Sophie?" I ask her once I rise.

She smiles kindly, almost to kindly.

"In good time, Prince. In good time." She replies. I nod my head, a smile etched into my skin.

"I am so happy she has finally excepted my hand-" I get cut off by a shrill laugh that pierces my heart by Suliman.

"I'm sorry I just can't pretend anymore. It's all to perfect!" She says calmly.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, a frown now breaking away my smile.

"Do you really think Sophie would arrange a secret marriage with you?" She asks.

…

Oh no.

She laughs once again. "My oh my, Prince. You are now a perfect piece to my puzzle! A threat, a gimmick… Once Sophie walks through those doors with Howl, It will be such a treat for them to see your lifeless body now wouldn't it?"

I take a step back. Lifeless? What…. Anger starts to boil slowly in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh Prince, Once you're dead my plan can go perfectly. I can announce the tragic happening and take place as ruler in your country. Opening up a whole new piece of land for none other than me. Howl, when he is…exterminated, I will once again be one of the best sorcerers in the land!" Her eyes shone with a power hungry glint.

She want's power…and there seemed to be a laced revenge edge around the lining of all her words.

"What about …Sophie?" I am almost to afraid to ask at first. I do not want her killed.

Suliman ponders.

"Well, She took away one of my pupils from me-" I guess that's where revenge kicks in. Everything from the past happenings. " And I have noticed she has power. Power like none other." She says."And, So I will use her. For her powers. I will steal them….Yes." It was almost as if she just now thinking her plan through. How insane is this woman?

"I will take her powers and channel them into me. And be even more powerful!"

I take a step back. Afraid and scared. For my life and my friends. "Now, let's get to business." She says before pointing her staff at me.

And everything went black.

AN: DON'T KILL ME! Yes I added more plot xD Anybody else get that pastel easter drift when you first saw the prince in the movie? No? Oh…. I got goody two shoes peter cotton tail…. Eh.

AND Im sorry for crappy-ness of this chapter, I just finished the last book to James Patterson's 'Maximum Ride' Series and my mind is about to explode with different feels. ;-;

ANYWAYS

*Dramatic movie voice*: What happened to the Prince?! What will happen to the newly engaged lovers? STAY TUNED!


	8. Chapter 8

After finding out the Prince wanted to meet at Suliman's Castle Howl seemed very fidgety. Always twiddling his thumbs or bouncing his knee. Pacing back and forth or doing something to keep occupied. He's tried four new hair styles, returning to raven at my request of course.

"Howl, We're here." Calcifer sighed as the castle sunk down.

I touch Howls arm and look into his eyes.

"Howl, Don't worry! He just wants to keep in touch is all." I say to a tight lipped Howl. I use my pointer finger to trace his lips softly until he breaths out finally, his eyes becoming guilty.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I'm just nervous. I don't have a good feeling about this…" He starts but I shush him by planting my lips on his. Giving him a slow kiss before parting.

He smirks, "Maybe I should worry more often." I smack his chest lightly. We turn towards the door. Howl was about to open it before I stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked me with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Well, You said I might have…powers or something…right? Well I haven't seen any signs in a while….and I really want to test it out." I say looking at the floor. "Can I try opening the door with ….?" I didn't finish my sentence since I didn't know what to call 'This'. Howl chuckles, before nodding and stepping back.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea…You don't even know if it's magic! MARKL stay back, Sophie's being stupid." I hear Calcifer say. I can hear Markl hide behind the couch. I then concentrate on the door. Concentrate on making it open.

Silence. I breath out and wonder….Things happen when I am content. I think of Howl, Of his hugs and kisses. The way his arms twist around me….

Then I heard the knob jiggle. From me! But that's all that happened.

"I did something…." I say softly. Howl is studying the door. His gaze switching between me and the door.

"Definitely a curse or something…." I hear him mutter. I frown. I'm cursed? I thought I was done with that….

Then after settling Markl with The Witch of The Waste and Calcifer, Howl and I left to the Castle. Hand in Hand.

We climb the steps, I remember them well. I had to climb them when I was old, and that was difficult. Now I am young again and it's much easier. Especially with a strong fiancée to lean on now and then.

Once at the doors we are escorted to Sulimans room. We open the door and see Suliman grinning wickedly.

That's not the only horrible thing. I looked around for The Prince, and when I found him…He is on the floor. With blood. And no sight of a breath being intaken.

My hand flies to my mouth and Howl tenses. The doors shut and I hear them bolt.

"Welcome." Suliman says in the most sinister voice.

AN: CLIFFY. Sorry it's short and poorly written. I just wanted a filler. I'm starting to get writers block even though I know whats going to happen. It's just…I have so many other story ideas in my head! But I need to finish this story first. I do know my next FF Will be a twilight about Renesemee. : )

Reviews make me smile lots! And as long as you have an account I ALWAYS reply!


	9. Chapter 9

Her welcoming wasn't warm. Or kind sounding. It was rather sinister. It was cold and stung my heart that was already paralyzed at the sight of the dead Prince. So much blood….

My trance was broken when Howl stepped in front of me, Breaking my gaze with the lifeless body."Suliman. What do you want with us?" His voice was strong and questioning. Yet careful.

"Oh, I want both of you." She says softly as the wheels around to pick up her staff which was laying on the floor. I peek around Howl, Avoiding the lifeless body. Trying so very hard not to run to him.

"..How?" Howl asks, more questioning this time.

"Oh, You all are just perfect. No worries: You both will be rejoining your friend…Very soon." She says as she looks at the Prince. I give a short gasp. She wants to kill us. She wants us dead. Gone… I look up at Howls face, Seeing the side view of it. His jaw is locked. Eyes are set, and he is very tense. His hands keep fisting. I place a hand on his arm.

"Why-..Why do you want us dead?" I ask in a quiet whisper. Howls eyes flash towards me as I spoke.

"Why other? Howl is the best Sorcerer in the land. And I can not have that if I plan on ruling the Prince's once owned land. I need the power. Not Howl. Plus, Howl is quite selfish." Her flash towards him and then me again. "And so. Are. You. You took him away, Just when I thought he might come back as a pupil. You think you could have him all to yourself. You think you're pretty, You think you are young and spry and-" She laughs a frustrated laugh before letting out a long terrible one.

"I am getting ahead of myself." She says in a much calmer voice.

"What do you need with Sop-" Howl started but he cut himself off. Both of us afraid of the fate I had.

"I want Sophies powers." She says simply, in a matter of fact voice. I step around Howl, He grabs my arm but I look back at him and try to tell him through my eyes that I won't go far. He frowns and his eyes become glassy as he lets go of my arm.

"Powers?" I ask. Now curious. Suliman laughed once more.

"Yes, Sophie! You are now a witch!"

"I don't get it. I am no witch!" I proclaimed. "Oh but dear, you still have magic coursing through your blood since your curse. You just don't know how to use it properly." I looked at my hands. Magic?

I felt Howls hands on my shoulder.

"Arent you guys then curious as to why Sophie can do special things? Why she may glow, Open doors, letters?"

"How….How do you know I did those things?" I say as I step forward. She just laughs and ignores me.

"I need Sophie's powers. That why you, Sophie, you are here. I will strip you of all the magic you own. Like I did to that old hag."Now I step into Howls chest. Scared for what is next.

"With Sophie AND Howl's power, I will be the best ruler of all. First, I tell the the Princes kingdom I tried to hard to save the poor, poor, princes life." She says in a mock sorrow voice. "Then I offer to use my powers to become queen and take over the land!" She says triumphantly.

"Enough chit chat. I'm ready!" Suliman says. Out of nowhere guards appear out of thin air.

They try to pry me from Howl but I am yelling and Howl and I are clinging to each for dear life. I look into Howl's eye once before we are torn apart. Sorrow is all I see, and Love deep in his eyes. The guards take Howl closer to Suliman, Dragging him low so his feet drag uncomfortably across the ground.

I am taken farther back. The guards have my arms behind my back. Their grip tight and hot.

Madame Suliman, I can hear is talking to Howl about why she hated him leaving training. With each words flicking a new spell at him. His face towards the ceiling. His jaw slack as he tries to scream from whatever awful curse she putting in him. He screams out finally, and it peirces my aching heart and Suliman smiles. As if his screams are feeding her violent nature.

My throat tightened, My brown eyes burned with fresh, hot, prickly tears that stung. My mouth is wide open, ready to shout for her to stop. Stop this madness! She couldn't do this, I thought we went through this a long time ago. Why on earth would she bring this up again? I tried to pull my wrists free from the guards but the wouldn't budge. Their fingers caging my small hands, crushing them.

What about Markl? He needs Howl and I. Calcifer can't take care of a small boy, or an elderly woman or the dog. They need us, and here we are… being sabotaged. Or worse, Killed.

Howl screamed out as Madame Suliman flicked her wrist, doing some type of spell on him yet again. I fell to my knees, my arms dangling in an odd way in the air since the guards will not let go. Tears threatened to escape. I wanted to start and finish my life with Howl. And we may not see the next day. I wanted to marry him as planned, add more to the family.

All these burning desires made my tears spill over.

Then, it was as if the room was in slow motion. Wisps of my grey hair dangled in front of my face, as I watched my tear graceful plummet to the cool stone floor. It was oddly colored. Silver instead of watery. Like my hair. Silver like my emotions, or how I felt.

Dull and useless. Except it had a shimmer. I looked up at Howl just before the tear hit the floor. Then I heard it, which was odd since I shouldn't be able to hear a tear drop. But it was light but bitter sounding like a hit on a triangle.

Then all I could see was light.

Light everywhere.

AN: TA DA! What will happen? Is Howl dieing?! What about the Prince?! DUN DUN DUN!

And I want to say I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I lost internet for a while and I am currently uh, Borrowing, Yes let's go with borrowing; a no password internet link.

Don't judge me -_-

Sorry for poorly written. At some point in life I would like to get a Beta.

And there should be only a couple chapters left. I am thinking three maximum.

Reviews make me smile! LOTS! If you review under an account I ALWAYS reply via my phone ;)


End file.
